Memento
by Natalie Faye
Summary: When the Golden Trio is captured and sent to Malfoy Manor, Draco stops Hermione from being torture by Bellatrix and takes her as his personal slave. Hermione is left wondering what are his motives and why does she feel like she's forgotten something?
1. The Dark Lord's Apprentice

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything, I would be a hot millionairess named J.K. Rowling. Sadly, the only things to my name are student loans...

**Author's Note: **So, originally I put this fic up about a year ago, but I removed it because a lot of important things were happening and I had no time to update. But now I'm settled down in University and have more free time and motivation. So, here you go!

Memento

**Chapter One - "The Dark Lord's Apprentice"**

_**Draco**__** Malfoy**__**:**_

Draco gently brushed the messy, golden mane out of unconscious witch's face. _She should be asleep for the rest of the night_, he thought to himself. The potion that he had given her assured him at least that. Draco left the bedroom and made his way to the master bathroom to grab a hot cloth, a bar of honey and goat's milk soap, and a change of clothes. From his previous encounters with women, he had gained a few pairs of clean ladies underwear that he could spare before he would have to go buy her more. _Along__ with proper clothes_, he thought as he looked down at his old school shirt that she would have to wear.

Draco set the supplies down onto the nightstand. He wrapped an arm around her hips and planted a hand firmly on her back while moving her closer to the edge. He slowly began to remove the bloody rags that hung on her, being as professional as possible. Alas, he could not help but observe her body. She was bruised, scarred, and frail. When Draco saw her bones bulge out of her chest, he remembered how she used to look, back in school: Slightly plump and healthy. Draco laid a hand on her right hip, where a large, purple and yellow bruise was painted on her pale skin, and gently rubbed. _I will get her into better shape, _he assured himself, _when she wakes up, I'll get one o__f the house-elves to feed her properly. _It certainly was a shame that anyone had let her body become so broken...

***.*.***

_ "Put the boys in the cellar!" Bellatrix commanded. Narcissia and Wormtail pulled Harry and Ron away from Hermione. "I want to have a __little _conversation _with this one..." Bellatrix scowled viciously at Hermione, who tried to look bravely back at her. "...girl-to-girl!"_

_ Bellatrix inched closer. So close, Draco bet, that Hermione could smell the blood on her breath._

_ Draco heard Hermione let out a small whimper as Harry and Ron were led out of sight. Bellatrix smiled at this sign of weakness and pushed her onto the floor, climbing on top of her and pointing her wand to the small witch's throat._

_ "Now, little Mudblood. I'm going to give you a chance to answer me honestly. If you do, I'll give you mercy and kill you quickly. If not...," Bellatrix laughed darkly._

_ Hermione turned her head away, in Draco's direction. Her eyes were shut, but Draco could see the fear in her expression._

_ "That sword was in my vault at Gringotts," said Bellatrix accusingly into Hermione's ear. "How did you get it?"_

_ "I-I don't know." Hermione replied, her voice shaking._

_ "LIAR!" Bellatrix bellowed._

_ "I am n-not lying!"_

_ "I don't believe you!" Bellatrix sat up, straddling Hermione. She eyed her body viciously, thinking of what to do to get her to tell the truth. Bellatrix shoved her wand at Hermione's neck, "I'll give you one more shot. How...did...you...get...my...SWORD!?"_

_ "W-we just found it. I swear to you!" She opened her eyes wide in fear, staring directly at Draco. Her soft, honey eyes were screaming for help._

_ Bellatrix's eyes, in contrast to Hermione's, glinted red. "Have it your way then...CRUCIO!"_

_ Draco watched as Hermione twisted and contorted in pain beneath his wicked aunt._

__***.*.***

Snapping himself out of the distracted state, he began to rub the hot, soapy washcloth down her body, removing the dirt and blood from her porcelain skin. Once the task was finished, he carefully clothed and bandaged her and tucked her back into bed. Draco looked down at his watch. It was nearly 1 am. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes and let out a sigh. He did not look forward to when she would awaken...

_**Hermione Granger:**_

Hermione's entire body felt like it had been dragged through hell and back. She rolled over on the bed and groaned into the pillow. She slowly lifted herself up onto her elbows and stared hard at the bed underneath her. Never before had she seen the clean, black sheets beneath her. Hermione quickly shifted up, looking around the unfamiliar room.

"Where in Merlin's name am I?" She asked herself, her heart racing slightly. She looked down at her clothes; she was only wearing a male button-up shirt and underwear. Had she shagged someone? Panic set in as she checked her underwear. They had no remnants of blood on them, which was a good sign that she still had her virginity intact.

Hermione turned around when she heard a low chuckle, "Malfoy?"

"Hello, to you too, Granger," He smirked.

"Where am I? Why am I here? And why am I..." Her head felt so dizzy_. You are in a Death Eater's bedroom, _she told herself. Hermione tucked her shaking hands underneath her legs.

"Honestly, Granger, if you would wait a bloody second, I'll answer your questions."

Her mouth snapped shut. Hermione eyed him quizzically, questioning his motives. She inclined her head, giving him permission to continue. "Do you not remember anything from yesterday?" When she did not answer, he sighed. "You and your little motley crew were captured and brought to my family's manor."

"Harry and Ron are here? Where are they?" Her heart tugged. _Please let them be alright..._

"No. Sadly, after I acquired you, they escaped." He looked nonchalantly at his nails while slowly walking forward to the bed.

"_Acquired me?_ What do you mean you 'acquired' me?" She scoffed, jumping off the bed into a defensive standing position. She scanned the room for her wand.

"Don't bother, your wand isn't here." he told her in a bored tone.

"Are you reading my mind?" Hermione panicked. She began to pull up shields in her mind to block him from extracting information about the Order.

"Yes, I'm a Legilimens. Honestly, you'd think the brightest witch of her age would figure out that the Dark Lord's apprentice is skilled in the art of Legilimency...I see you've learned Occlumency. Still quite weak, however." He smirked as he removed her mental walls with ease.

Hermione concentrated to fight him off. Her cheeks were beginning to get red as she held her breath.

"Bloody hell, Granger, Don't burst a gasket!" He stared at the tomato-colored Hermione in fear that she would pop.

"Get...OUT!" She screamed, pushing him out of her mind and mentally padlocking the door.

Draco smirked, "Quite impressive for a Muggle-born."

"Don't you mean Mudblood?" She snapped, eying the blond wizard hatefully.

"Usually, I would. But, since we will be spending quite a large amount of time with each other, I figured we might as well be...civil." He looked at her innocently, his silver eyes softly gleaming. For a split second, Hermione's heart stopped. He looked so beautiful and pure...

_Snap out of it, _she ordered herself, _do not forget who he is._

"You might be able to deceive your inbred, brainless goons with that mask, but mark my words, Draco Malfoy. I will always see you for what you are: a monster. If you think I will willingly sit here, oblivious to the fact that this is my prison, you are wrong! I am not your slave." She stepped forward to look into his lying eyes. She raised her chin triumphantly when he looked away. "You are weak, Malfoy."

At her last sentence, he grabbed her throat and pressed her up against a wall. "Listen, Granger. Just make this easier on both of us. I do not want to hurt you, _but mark my words, Hermione Granger, _if you do not learn your place here soon, I will show you it. I assure you, you do not want that to happen."

With that, Draco strode out of the room, slamming and locking the door on his way out.

***.*.***

_**Draco Malfoy:**_

What else did Draco expect to happen? Did he expect Hermione to remember what he had done for her? Did he expect that she would just jump into his arms and thank him graciously? No, of course he didn't. He banged his head against the wall. "Fuck...," he cursed as he leaned his head against the wall. _Maybe it's for the best that she doesn't remember, _he thought as he recalled his Aunt Bellatrix throwing a Crucaitus Curse at the girl. It must have been the first time she had ever felt that sort of pain, the kind that gave you the feeling of your bones snapping and your stomach and lungs tearing into shreds. Draco was genuinely surprised at the amount of strength she had shown. After the curse had worn of, he could tell that her eyes still had the same fire in them that she has had since her first year at Hogwarts.

***.*.***

_"Stop," Draco commanded. His voice echoed inside the dark halls of his manor, covering the shrill screams of the tortured witch._

_ "Draco, dear, not now," Bellatrix dismissed him,__ "Wait your turn."_

_ "I think I've waited long enough," said Draco, stepping forward to his aunt, "I think that I've paid my dues, don't you?"_

_ He certainly had. Even though Draco failed in completing the very first task the Dark Lord had given him, he m__ade sure to win back his trust and affections. He carried out numerous tasks over the break__; he had done terrible things, a__ll __to secure his family's safety. H__e had given up himself and his morality all for the ones he loved. Hadn't it been enough?_

_ Bella__trix looked at him questioningly,"Whatever do you mean, Draco? Do you want to torture this one that badly?" She smiled, "This Mudblood has certainly gotten under your skin _hasn't she_?" Bellatrix jabbed Hermione twice with the tip of her wand._

_ "Yes," Dra__co looked ominously at Hermione, who was practically passed out on the floor, "She has."_

_ "Well, have at it then!" Bellatrix stood up and walked towards Draco, her eyes shining with pride._

_ "You see, instead of torturing her outright, which seems not t__o work, I'd rather slowly gain information about the Order out of her through Legilimency," He explained. "I'll keep her in my __quarters as my personal servant. Break her down slowly, you see." He gulped, eying his aunt to make sure she believed him. "Throu__gh more, ah, psychological means. Though, I really doubt she was able to break into Gringotts. She is quite the studious little Mudblood, but she certainly would not be able to execute such a task."_

_ "Hm, I do see. Severus, however, has told the Dark Lor__d that he was taught Potter the art of Occlumency. Perhaps he has passed on the skill to his Mudblood whore." Bellatrix pressed a hand on Draco's shoulder and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes._

_ Draco mentally flinched when she touched him. "You__ think I'm not capable enough, dear aunt?"_

_ "Now, I never said that." She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Just don't fail me."_

_ Draco's Adam's apple bobbed nervously as Bellatrix left the room, leaving Draco alone with the poor, broken Hermio__ne. He glanced behind him, making sure no one was watching as he scooped her up into his arms and smoothed the sweat-soaked hair off of her clammy forehead. Before anyone caught him actually _touching _her without the intent of harm, he sighed and rushed to __his own, personal wing of the manor._

***.*.***

**Author's Note: **Alright, that's it. I might upload the rest of the chapters either tonight or tomorrow… it depends. Perhaps you guys can persuade me by leaving reviews?


	2. Dreams and Memories

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, it's important to remember who is experiencing the memories/dreams. Just a hint. :) Leave reviews!

**Chapter Two - "Dreams and Memories"**

**Hermione Granger:**

After a while, anger had fled Hermione's emotions. She sat for at least an hour, contemplating her situation. Although any pressure on her skin was enough to make her groan in pain, she was not dead, and that had to count for something.

_The Order wouldn't just let me stay here, _she thought hopefully, _t__hey have to come get me sometime..._

Hermione thought of Harry and Ron. Her heart insisted that they'd do something to help her. They were her best friends, practically family. They couldn't let her just rot here.

_What if they think I'm dead?_

Her heart fell into her stomach. It certainly was a possibility that they would just continue on with the battle, if they had thought that she had died. The egotistical side of her wondered how could they even go on without her, but she quickly shot that thought down, telling herself that she wasn't much to be missed.

With her face in her hands, she wondered how she could possibly get the message out to them that she was indeed alive.

_Snape? __No, his allegiances with the Order were severed when he murdered Dum__bledore, _Hermione thought bitterly. Other than him, there was no one else that she could go to on the inside.

Draco Malfoy...He hadn't really harmed her, had he? Maybe she could twist his cowardice to her benefit. Would it be possible to play the part as a loving servant to survive? Was it in her, the Gryffindor lioness, to suck up her pride and kneel before a slimy, Slytherin snake?

Yes, she might be prideful, but her life was much more important than something so petty.

"Excuse me, Miss."

Hermione flinched in shock. She had not seen the tiny house-elf come in.

"My apologies, Miss," the female elf bowed, "Young Master Draco has ordered me to feed you."

She smiled at the elf graciously. Although she was angry with Malfoy, she wouldn't take it out on an innocent house-elf.

"Why, thank you. I do appreciate it. Although, you don't have to call me Miss. Please, call me Hermione. What is your name?"

Hermione hadn't been in such a peachy mood before, but she had always had a soft spot for elves, which is why she had founded S.P.E.W. in the first place.

"Tinky, Miss Hermione. Tinky is my name." Tinky smiled at the young witch, who figured that "Miss Hermione" was as formal as she was going to get with the elf. "Now, Miss Hermione, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh," Hermione hesitated. She hadn't though that she would have a choice. "Um, anything, really. Anything would do. I'm just so hungry..." She held her stomach, which as if on cue, growled. Since she had been out in the forest, food had been quite scarce to begin with. Since she had been captured, it was nearly extinct.

"Yes, Miss. I will think up something." And with a snap, Tinky was gone.

As she stroked her wild hair, Hermione wondered why Draco had sent Tinky. It was not like him to think about someone else's wellbeing, especially after gripping them against a wall during a heated argument. And he had even had the elf _ask _what she had wanted, instead of giving her any leftovers, like they would to an actual slave…

Instead of fretting over it further, Hermione decided to use this to her advantage by giving her a reason to apologize and be cute and vulnerable. If she was going to have to bow to that serpent, she would make him quiver, she promised herself.

When Tinky came back with a myriad of delicious, greasy breakfast foods, Hermione thanked her many times before indulging herself in the abundance of food.

It didn't take long before she was running to the bathroom, face in the toilet.

How could she be so stupid? She had read about this before. When people who have been starved for a long time eat so much at such a fast pace, they are likely to throw up from unknowingly gorging themselves.

Bile stung her throat. She wiped off her face with the back of her hand and climbed into the clean, white bath tub. Too weak to stand, Hermione sat as the shower head beat hot water onto her sore back. The pressure didn't hurt like most things, but relaxed and massaged her. Soon, the broken witch was asleep, head leaning on the rim and soaking hair curtaining her face.

**Draco Malfoy:**

Draco spent the rest of the day fuming. Because of his negative aura, his comrades knew to back off. The entire day, he carried out his duties quiet and thin-lipped,

"Honestly, mate, you're making everyone uncomfortable," Theodore Nott whispered into his friend's ear. "Your glare might even be comparable to the Dark Lord's right now."

Draco scowled at his Slytherin friend, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't!" he scoffed. He held his chest, faking disappointment, "Now you're really hurting me, Draco, lying to me like that!"

Draco shot Nott an evil glare, and then softened. "I guess you're right. I'm just not up to talking about it now."

Nott eyed him suspiciously, but sighed and patted his back.

"Alright, then. If you need anything, you know I have your back, right?"

For a second, Draco and Nott shared a look of understanding. They had been best friends since the beginning of their first year at Hogwarts. Both of them, coming from similar situations, tolerated what they were put in and did what they had to for survival. There was something unspoken between them; a brotherly bond.

***.*.***

When Draco arrived back at his manor, he had expected a fight, full of screaming, accusations, and flying objects aimed at his head. Instead, he arrived to silence.

Something was not right.

_Had Hermione escaped? Did someone break in and take her?_ Draco's mind raced with gruesome possibilities. He searched the main rooms in vain. Faintly in the background, he could hear the shower running. He scurried down the hall to the door of the bathroom, which was wide open. He lightly rasped on it.

"Hermione?" His voice sounded strained. No answer. _To hell with this, _he thought as he discarded all sense of privacy and pulled back the shower curtain.

Draco Malfoy's heart sunk. He quickly reached to turn off the water. Hermione was leaning against the tub, pale as alabaster and cold as ice. He quickly scooped her nude body into his arms and led her into his bedroom.

He had her body pressed so close to his that he could feel her heartbeats and shallow breaths.

**Hermione Granger:**

_It was almost pitch black in the bedroom. Hermione could feel a hand on the small of her back, pulling her close to him. She rubbed her hand down his chest, leading lower and lower. He let out a small groan of pleasure, but pulled back._

_Disappointed, Hermione tried to pull him back, but gave up when he began kissing her neck. He gently tipped the soft skin of her shoulder and she let out a moan. She could feel him smiling against her skin at her reaction. Slowly, he began kissing lower until his lips wrapped around her left breast. Every so often, his tongue would flick her nipple, sending shivers down her spine._

_Exploring lower, past her naval, Hermione could feel his hot breath between her thighs. Her hips rose slightly, begging him to continue. Instead of instantly giving her what she wanted, he planted kisses on her thighs._

"_Uhnnn... please..." She moaned as her hand brushed his hair._

_He looked up, his eyes electric. "Please what?"_

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Draco was looking at her in confusion.

"Please what?" His silver eyes looked concerned. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Hermione scoped the room. Draco was fully clothed and certainly not-

"Where the hell are my clothes?" She quickly gathered the blankets underneath her and covered her bare body.

"Don't look at me like that, I just got here! I found you in the tub with the shower on." His eyes began looking distant. "I thought you were dead."

Hermione slowly began to remember what had happened. "I ate too much after not having any food for so long, got sick, decided to take a shower, and passed out."

A blush crept up on her, and she looked away, embarrassed.

"Granger, I carried your naked body through the house and tried to revive you, and you're embarrassed that you got sick?" Draco looked at her astonished.

"No!" She protested, remembering the dream she had. He eyed her suspiciously. As if realizing what she was thinking, he smirked devilishly.

"Well, Granger, I didn't think you'd be the one to have naughty dreams about me." Draco leaned over her. He wasn't even _trying _to hide his perverted, amused expression off of his face.

"Oh, sod off, will you!" She snapped, her face turning as red as it was in the morning. "And for _your information, _it was not _you!_"

"Oh, bollocks! It was so me. That color of eyes is a trademark Malfoy trait. Unless you were getting off while thinking about my father, which is quite disturbing, seeing as how he is old enough to be _your _father." He scowled.

"I wasn't thinking about any Malfoys!" She shouted. "And if I were, I certainly wouldn't be thinking of that cowardly shell of a man!"

"Oh, so you _were _thinking of me?"

Fuming, Hermione tossed her tiny hands at his chest in a futile attempt to hurt him.

He simply chuckled.

***.*.***

****Although they had fought, Hermione felt as if it had not been as bad as in the morning. It was playful, and thanks to her dream and his Legilimency paired with his egotism, the barriers between them were finally crumbling, giving way for her plan.

She looked over at Draco, who was sleeping beside her after he insisted that she could either sleep beside him or on the cold, hardwood floors. After much hesitation, she decided her body needed a decent night's rest, and opted for a shared bed with Draco.

Hermione told herself that when she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight, it was for the plan. She didn't worry much about how she was lying to herself and she truly craved company, because soon, she was sound asleep.

**Draco Malfoy:**

She was touching him. Willingly. Draco tensed when Hermione embraced him, thinking at first that she was going to strike him somehow. To his surprise, she simply wanted someone to hold. The warmth beside him was eerily familiar and it made Draco's heart ache in nostalgia. Wrapping his arms around her in return, he drifted into sleep.

***.*.***

"_I love you." He said, assuring her that it would be alright._

_She looked up at him nervously, "I love you, too."_

_Taking that as her approval, he inched inside of her, careful not to hurt her any more than she needed to be. She let out small little whimpers as he went deeper._

"_I-It hurts." Her voice shook._

"_I know, I'm sorry," He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the strawberry scent of her shampoo. "It won't hurt much longer, I promise."_

_Trusting him, she gave him permission to continue. After a while, he could tell that it stopped hurting because she began to lift her hips up to meet his. _

"_Please," she begged._

_Seeing her apparent pleasure, he increased the pace. This made her small whimpers turn in to moans. She breathed his name as she dug her nails in his back. "Draco."_

"_Oh, Hermione." _

***.*.***


	3. Appearances

**Chapter 3 - Appearances**

**Hermione:**

The next morning, as usual, Draco was gone. She tried not to think about all of the sickening and cruel things he was doing for the Dark Lord as she lied in his bed. Hermione shuddered. She almost felt bad for him. What kind of person would happily torture, rape and kill people?

This got Hermione thinking. _Why is he doing it? _For all she knew, he could be a complete sadist and enjoy the tasks he was given. But something inside Hermione told her that wasn't true. She had seen how hard it was for him during their 6th year. He was so sullen most of the time; the electricity in his eyes had fizzled out and died. After all, he couldn't even accomplish killing Dumbledore. She remembered at the beginning of the year, probably when he was inducted into the Death Eaters, her blatant denial of it all. Draco had always been a bully in school, but it hurt her to think a schoolmate, someone she grew up with, would eventually try to kill them. Since she came to Hogwarts, she felt as if it was a family. When she was a child, she was not accepted by the other kids. The Muggle children didn't understand her, and quite frankly, she did not understand herself. Going to Hogwarts was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Hermione, so it was hard for her to think the others, who shared something so beautiful with her, would want to take that away because of her bloodline.

Hermione felt forced into the war. She couldn't just stand sidelines, because her life depended on the resistance against the Dark Lord winning. For her, it was fight, or become forced into slavery and eventually die.

_Is this what this is? _Hermione pondered, _Have I finally lost?_

This was not the way she wanted to die. She did not want to be some Death Eater's slave and then die because they tortured her too much. Hermione wondered why Draco wasn't torturing her yet. Was he making her wait it out? Trying to make her feel sorry for him, which is a betrayal to Harry and Ron and the rest of them who are fighting? Was she really that weak? She had given up all her hope in them so quickly. Hermione felt ashamed of herself. She had to stay strong. If not for the Order, then for her best friends.

Hermione debated how to keep her wits about her as Tinky served her lunch. Although she would normally be quite talkative with the house-elf, Hermione was too concerned with recalling things she had read.

_Stockholm Syndrome, _she though, _It's very common amongst these kinds of__ situations in the Muggle world. _Yes, she had remembered reading a book once about a girl who was kidnapped and they even got her to participate in a robbery! A shiver bolted down Hermione's side as she pictured herself committing crimes for Death Eaters.

_Draco is a Death Eater. No matter what you tell yourself, he will always want you dead._

Hermione's conscience nagged at her as she nervously twirled her necklace. Although she had been plotting an escape by manipulating Malfoy into thinking she was docile, a bit of her in the past few days had been truly sympathetic. Something inside of her wanted to believe that he wasn't all bad, despite all the evidence up until now that contradicted that. Hermione Granger, for the first time that she could recall, wasn't thinking logically.

**Draco:**

When Draco arrived back home, his mood was significantly darker. Earlier that day, Bellatrix had asked him to show her progress through Legilimency. Luckily, he was able to escape a response because the Dark Lord had given him a task for the day, but he knew that he had to begin breaking Hermione's mind tonight.

He ran his hands through his hair when he got to the door and took a deep breath. His face turned hard, void of all emotion, as he opened the door.

**Hermione:**

Hermione was hesitant to look when Draco came inside. Her conflicting emotions had put her in a state of confusion and she didn't want to look at him, in fear of her spilling her thoughts. She picked at her finger nails as he silently circled her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said, trying to be cool, emotionless, and not look in his eyes.

"Come here." He ordered, and she stiffened. His voice was low and commanding, and she quietly obeyed. She meekly peered up at him. Hermione gulped.

Draco roughly grabbed Hermione's face, pulling it towards his. Her heart thumped. For a moment, they just stared at each other, both too frightened to move. The moment quickly passed when Draco delved into her mind. Unprepared, she could only stand there, frozen in place by his firm hands and eyes wide open in shock.

Her mind flashed pictures before them. She was in Hogwarts, specifically the Room of Requirement, at a D.A. meeting, quickly flashing through their training and practice. Her memories then erratically changed, as if fast forwarding or shuffling, even. Memories of her laughing, crying, studying... mundane things, then a memory of her and Ron, at the end of her sixth year.

*.*.*

_Hermione felt her heart tug. What was wrong with her? Tears flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks with no control. Her entire body ached with emptiness. All she could feel was sadness and longing. She let out a small whimper._

"_Hermione?" She heard a voice call her name. She knew it to be Ron. She turned to look at him. His bright blue eyes looked at her with concern._

"_R-Ron..." She cried pathetically and tried to wipe her face. "I-I-I c-can't stop c-crying..."_

_He rushed towards her and embraced her. "Shh, shh. Don't worry, love. Tell me what happened. Who did this?"_

_She knew that even if she knew why she was crying or who caused her to, she wouldn't tell Ron. He would have gone on a rampage._

"_I don't know..." She pulled away, looking up at him. "I don't want to know."_

_Impulsively, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. At first, he froze, but quickly accepted it, grabbing her golden locks between his fingers. He pulled away from her lips and began kissing her jawline, down to her neck. She shut her eyes and a tear slipped down._

The memory faded and morphed into the summer after that night. It was nearly fall, and they were in the woods, searching for horcruxes. A particular memory of them destroying one came to mind, and she quickly tried to push the memory away, her conscious finally taking back some control. Although successful, the next memory wasn't any better. She and Harry were about to tune into Potterwatch. Hermione had her wand on the radio and opened her mouth to say the password-

_No!_

_*.*.*_

She physically pushed him off of her. "You bastard! How dare you!"

"How dare I?" He scoffed. "I think you're forgetting the position you're in, Granger."

"No, I think you're the one who's forgotten, Malfoy. I will never give in." Her mouth curled into a frown and her eyebrows burrowed together.

"What did I tell you, Mudblood?" Her heart dropped. Hadn't he said before that he wouldn't call her that? "If you didn't learn your place, I'd have to show you it." He inched closer to her, their noses almost touching.

Hermione tried to look brave, honestly. But in the face of a cruel Death Eater, threatening harm, it was very hard to be brave. And after all, she was trying to survive, not ensure her death. "I'm s-sorry." She whispered.

"That doesn't sound very convincing." Her grabbed her chin and moved her head so she had to look him in the eyes or look down. "Look at me and apologize to your master."

Fury and a twinge of excitement rose up inside of her. She bit the inside of her cheek to ward it back. Hermione lifted her light brown, almost hazel eyes to meet Draco's silver ones. She tried to make her expression as meek as possible. "I'm sorry, Master."

A wry smile rose on his face. He leaned into her ear, "Very good..."

Her chest clenched with the automatic pleasure of being praised. She didn't want to be that passive, but it was something inherent in her, the longing to be perfect.

Despite the pleasure, she couldn't help but fully realize the situation she was in. Hermione Granger was at Draco Malfoy's mercy. She would have scoffed at the thought before, but it was true. If she played her cards right, she could survive from this. If she didn't, there was a great probability that she would die.

_Draco was searching her for information to give to Voldemort, _she thought. For some reason, she felt a twinge of betrayal, although Draco had no loyalties to her. It all just felt so surreal to Hermione. This is a schoolmate, one that she saw on almost a daily basis. She knew that her blood status had made her disgusting to him, but it was still hard for her to come to terms with it in reality. Everything this war was based on was so below her, she just couldn't bring herself down to understand why they do what they do.

Everything was just so confusing to her.

**Draco:**

Thank Merlin that was over. _That bit should s__ate Bellatrix's thirst for a while_, he thought hopefully. He let themselves sit there in the quite for a moment. He finally spoke, "I'm sorry that I had to do that."

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy." She tore herself out of his grasp, tears finally releasing from her eyes. She turned around quickly and wiped them away.

"I had to do it. I had to give them something, or they would take you away from me."

"What a terrible thing that would be!" She said sarcastically.

"It _would _be a terrible thing, Granger." He growled through gritted teeth. "Maybe I should send you back to Bellatrix, so you can compare how we treat you."

Immediately after he had said it, he knew it was a mistake. Hermione did not remember what had happened to her before she was given to him, and it was best that way. Knowing her, she would catch the little thing he just said.

"Send me back?" She turned to look at him. "What do you mean _back_?"

_Fuck._


	4. Love and Blood

**Author's Note:** I hope this uncovers a lot about Draco and how he's keeping a large secret, which possibly involves Hermione... Hmm...

Also, I tried to clear up the Romione (bleh!) aspect of it and why they ended. The details about her memory with Ron, however, won't be uncovered for a while. Any other questions- feel free to PM me and ask. And please leave reviews because it makes me happy and more excited to get the chapter posted!

**Love and Blood**

**Draco:**

Wonderful. Just bloody wonderful. What a situation Draco had gotten himself into. It was highly uncharacteristic of him to slip up. After all of this time being under both his father's and the Dark Lord's eyes, he had learned to be cautious of what came out of his mouth. One small slip up, one thing that might hint towards your lack of allegiance to the Dark Lord would have gotten him disowned, or worse, killed.

It was just something about Hermione Granger that made Draco slip up. She had always had that effect on him, both scholastically and socially. Now she stood before him, eyebrows burrowed and lips slightly parted, giving him a demanding, yet confused, look.

"What do you mean 'back', Malfoy?" She repeated. Despite her defensive stance, she looked slightly vulnerable.

"I was astonished you didn't remember...," He mumbled, running his fingers through his pale hair.

"Remember what?" Hermione's voice cracked.

"Before I...acquired you...," He began, "You were captured, as I said. Aunt Bellatrix thought you stole her sword and she...questioned you."

"By the look on your face, she did more than question..." She rubbed her temples, as if she were trying to force the memory to shore.

"Just trust me on this little bit, ...Granger," Draco's eyes darked. "You don't want to know."

Hermione simply sighed and nodded, which shocked Draco. "Next time can you at least warn me before you invade my mind?"

Draco chuckled. Although he had done something uncharacteristic, it was completely in her characteristic to ask for something she was in no position to ask. "I'll try."

She glared at him for a moment.

"Bloody hell, Granger! I just said I might help you and you practically crucify me with your eyes!" He scoffed. The stare she was giving him was enough to burn a hole through him.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, arms crossed.

How could he explain it simply to her, without breaking cover? "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a Death Eater." That wasn't exactly the real answer, but then again, it wasn't a lie either.

"You've been helping the Order?" Hermione blinked.

"No, not yet. That's why I need you, Granger."

**Hermione:**

She would've never believed that Draco sodding Malfoy would want to join the Order. It was everything he and his family went against. He was a Pureblood and proud of it. He thought that any one of any other type of blood status was by default inferior to him. All throughout school, he would not let her forget exactly how he felt about her.

"Why now? What's changed your mind?" She asked, her voice lowering as if someone would hear.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, but she could tell he was more than uncaring about it.

"Fine, don't tell me. But I can't help you if I can't trust you." She looked up and down at him. "And I certainly do not trust you."

"That will change. But I have to make sure you're ready." He looked up and down at her in return. "And you certainly are not."

Hermione rolled her eyes. They were in a war. Ready or not, willing or not, it was happening. "I suppose you have some grand plan, then?"

"You could say that." His eyes looked distant.

Hermione eyed Draco surreptitiously. Perhaps he, as well, was plotting against the other. Before this it had been different because she was clear on who the enemy was. Now that the boundary was blurred, she couldn't tell who to trust. It was just as confusing when Professor Snape killed Dumbledore. Snape was a member of the Order, and all though she did not trust him completely, she had _some _trust for him and even more respect.

"Is Snape on our side as well?" Hermione asked, desperate to ease her confusion.

"You'll learn soon enough."

Hermione sighed. She wished that it could be easier. Like in the Muggle world, where different sides were clearly marked. The Nazi's even wore bright, red patches on their arms that clearly shouted "evil bastard". Death Eaters, however, could easily blend in public. They didn't just prance around and flash their Dark Marks (well...rarely).

Hermione's head hurt. How could she turn this to her advantage? Maybe she could let him believe that she trusted him; play along in his game. Then, when the moment came, she could get the Order to obtain him for further questioning and force the truth out of him. A small, sly smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Hermione sighed, "Well ...I'm still quite skeptical of your...devotion."

"_Well_, I guess I'll have a while to gain your trust," He sighed.

"How long am I going to be here?" Her heart sped up.

"A couple months. I need to finish a few things."

"As a Death Eater."

"Yes, as a Death Eater."

She let out a sigh. A few months? That was far longer than she had expected.

"Aren't you afraid that the Order will do a rescue mission? You'll be forced to fight back and be deemed a risk to the Order, do nothing and die, or cut short your Death Eater tasks to join forces with us."

"I've already got a plan for that. It's quite risky, however..." He looked her in the eyes, almost testing to see if she'd rise up to it or cave in.

"Risky how?"

"I need you to give me a way to personally contact the Order."

"Ha!" She scoffed, "Fat chance!"

"There is no other way and you know it."

"Bollocks, there isn't!" She snapped, "Maybe we can send an owl to the Weasley's."

"Great idea, Granger!" Draco faked glee, "And _maybe, _just maybe, the Dark Lord won't check my owl."

"Do you have a better idea? I thought you said you had a plan!"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I _do, _you just didn't want to hear it."

"Well...on with it, then!"

"Give me the password to the doors at the Order." He requested simply.

"What bloody use would it be to you if you don't even know where the order is located?"

"Who ever said that I didn't know where it is?" He smirked.

"Wait, how do you know?" Her voice hitched, "Does Volde-...the Dark Lord know?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Then how do you know?"

"My mother is a Black and your hideout is in her childhood home, Granger."

"So your mother knows? And your father, too?"

"Not my father."

"_Just _your mother?"

"Merlin, Granger. Just me and my mother. It wouldn't look at all odd if I were to go visit my family's old home. I do believe even my portrait is on the tree..."

"But someone is bound to be there-"

"Obviously." Draco interrupted.

"-and they'd hex you into oblivion!" Hermione huffed.

Draco scoffed.

"Don't underestimate them. Malfoy."

"I'm not. But I do say I have a bit of leverage, don't you?" Hermione raised her eyebrow, questioning him. He continued. "You, of course. All I'd need is proof that you're alive, and they'd listen, would they not?"

"I guess. But Ron... he's quite hot-tempered. If he were there..." She trailed off, thinking about Ron. He must be awfully worried, not knowing where she was. Even though they left off on a bad note, they still cared for each other deeply. Even though he did more deeply than she...

"You think I'd get hexed by the Weasel?" He scowled, obviously offended. "Please, Granger. I think my reflexes are a little bit more controlled than his. Remember that one time when he tried to use that Slug-Vomiting Charm on me and it ended up backfiring and-"

"His wand was broken!" She quickly defended.

"Oh, please! It was priceless and you know it!"

"No, it wasn't. It was a horrible day for me, if I recall correctly." She glared at him. "Which, how could I ever forget the first day I was called a Mudblood?"

Draco swallowed, "I forgot about that part."

"Of course you did. Typical Malfoy, always grazing over the important details." Hermione scoffed. She was so passed being angry about something like that, but for some reason, recalling the incident with him dug up old feelings of anger, confusion, and pain.

"When have I ever done that?" He questioned.

"Isn't that what got you into this mess? You grazed over the fact that despite blood status, humans are still all the same: flesh and bone. Blood doesn't change that, because in the end it's always red."

"I chose family, Granger. That was what was important to me- and still is. I'm doing all of this for the ones I love."

"You're joining the Order for your mother?"

"She never was like her sister, Bellatrix, or even Andromeda. Bellatrix is a powerful force, so my mother, one who at the time was very easily influenced, went along with Bellatrix's ideals. She was never very devoted to the idea of blood status; it was just something that she grew up learning. But in the end, as you put it, she chose what was important to her. Family. After my father was sent to Azkaban and the Dark Lord ordered me to a task, she realized that blood purity wasn't worth losing her family over."

"She did choose blood, I suppose. Just a different kind." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess so."

*.*.*

**Draco:**

Opening up to her had felt wonderful. Draco had forgotten what that had felt like, to be able to be honest. Well, for the most part. He decided that it would be best, however, to give her some time before he pestered her again about the password for the Order. It was a lot of trust to give to him. Draco wished, more than anything, that he could show her what would make her trust him.

_Not yet, _he told himself. She wasn't ready to know the whole truth yet. He hadn't exactly lied, per say, but he left out many elements of truth. Perhaps he really was a Slytherin. If only Hermione could just know that Draco cared for her safety. He had peered inside her mind numerous times to catch her plotting (she hadn't noticed the intrusion) and that told him that, although cooperative, she was still hesitant to trust him with something so important to her.

At least it was a step in the right direction.


	5. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:** If you have any questions/suggestions, feel free to send a review or PM me.

**Chapter 5 – Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**Hermione:**

Hermione sat on the bed, absentmindedly playing with her necklace between her fingers. Draco, as usual, was gone and her only company that day was the small house elves who brought her food and water every few hours. It was a very dull, sitting there all day long, doing nothing. Hermione was not one to just lounge around and do nothing, so it was driving her mad. To keep from becoming a zombie, Hermione thought of many different things: ways to escape, Draco's loyalty, potions that she had studied and the common ingredients, her friends, her parents, and many other countless things. Her mind was spent of thinking all day of mundane things and things that she couldn't change or decipher. In all honesty, she'd do anything for just one book. She didn't care if she had to read it every day; she'd eventually memorize every word of it.

When Draco finally came back, he still had his Death Eater mask in his hand and an exasperated look on his face. Hermione's initial plan was to march right up to him and demand books, but she knew by the look on his face that now was not the time.

Draco set a large, black bag beside her on the bed and another one attached to a hanger. "More clothes," he mumbled, signaling to the bag.

That was all he said before turning around, walking into the bathroom, and slamming the door.

"Must've had a bad day...," she observed. Shrugging, Hermione grabbed the first bag and opened it. Inside was Muggle clothing. Hermione beamed. Jumpers and jeans. She quickly checked the sizes, and luckily they were all about the right size. Hermione dug further to find not a pack of underwear, but nicer ones that she wouldn't normally buy. _He'd b__etter not have bought these thinking that he'd be benefit from them, _she thought as she examined the other undergarments provided. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and put it all to him being nice to her.

She quickly unbuttoned Draco's white shirt and slid it off her shoulders. She then removed her knickers and bra and began to replace them with new ones. After she had them on, Hermione examined herself in the mirror. Having on so little clothing gave her a chance to examine her body, something she hadn't had the chance to do in the past couple days. She noted the bruises on her hips and arms. Gently she places her hand on her arm, over the bruise. It was the perfect match of a hand. Hermione felt the blood leave her face as she started to remember what the evil witch had done to her.

"_Have it your way then...CRUCIO!"_

_Pain ripped through her body, causing her to bite down harshly on her tongue. She hardly noticed the taste of blood in her mouth as she shook violently on the floor. She groaned in pain, too weak to even beg her to stop. _

_It felt like she had been placed under the Cruciatius curse for hours before someone spoke. _

"_Stop." The voice commanded. She could hear the voice wrapping itself around the room like a blanket. So comforting…so deep…_

*.*.*

Recalling the torture took a lot out of Hermione. It was almost as if she relived it; her body ached and her gut twisted in pain. She lurched forward with a loud groan. Her entire body felt as if it just had relived the experience.

For at least a minute, Hermione stood there frozen. Finally, when she was able to move, she put on a jumper and a pair of jeans, and made her way to the sitting room.

She had to talk to Draco about what she remembered.

_He saved me. He could have been punished, but he saved me. _

Perhaps he was telling the truth about switching sides.

**Draco:**

Draco leaned over the bathroom counter, his face down and in the direction of the running water in the sink. He let the steam from the hot water caress his cold, pale face. The majority of the day had been normal for the young Malfoy, as far as his duties went. Draco was lucky enough to be in the Dark Lord's graces, so he was exempt from the grunt work that some of the lower ranked Death Eaters were assigned to. Although Draco was grateful that he didn't have to pillage villages and assassinate and recruit people for the Dark Lord anymore, it was much harder to be so close to Voldemort. This meant that Draco had to keep his secrets hidden in his mind at _all _times, because if any of them were revealed, it would be sure death for the youngest Malfoy.

However, just when he was about to retire to his chambers to give Hermione her new clothes, he felt his Dark Mark searing in pain, a sign that the Dark Lord was calling upon him. It had been nearly a month since he had called upon him so abruptly, which made Draco break out into a sweat.

_Had he finally been revealed?_

_He had quickly collected himself before he appeared before his Master. _

"_My Lord," Draco greeted, keeping his head down as he bowed before the snake-like man on the dais._

"_Draco…" the Dark Lord almost purred, but it came out as a hiss. "Stand over here, next to me."_

_Draco slowly approached him, still keeping his sight low. After a pregnant pause, the Dark Lord finally spoke._

"_I am sure you are wondering why I asked only you here."_

"_I would never question you, my Lord," he replied automatically. _

"_It has not gone unnoticed to me…" he began, and Draco's heart froze. "…that you've grown to be quite the strong wizard." _

"_I'm flattered." Draco allowed himself to smile slightly, as a gesture of his gratitude. _

"_Before I had thought there was no hope for you…when you had failed me." _

"_And I can never apologize enough, my Lord. I was weak, but you have taught me better." Draco bowed again._

"_Stand up straight." Voldemort commanded, as his snake, Nagini, slithered to his side. Draco obeyed slowly, a confused look on his face. _

"_I did not bring you here so you could grovel. Since the day of your failure, you have more than redeemed yourself. And I want to reward my followers when they please me, especially those who have exceptional talents, such as yourself. You have made your way up my ranks quite quickly, and it is well deserved. Now, I want to give you the honor…of become third in command. Under Severus and I, of course. The two of you have grown quite close and he is your godfather. It is only fitting that I make you his mentee, of sorts."_

"_I'm glad you think I'm worthy. And I hope to live up to your expectations, my Lord." _

"_For your sake, I hope you do, as well." Voldemort said darkly. "Now, tonight we will be having an induction. I understand Potter's Mudblood is in your possession?" _

"_Yes, my Lord." Draco wondered what he was getting at. _

"_Bring her. I would like to have a…chat with her." There was a slight smirk on his face that put Draco's to shame. _

_Draco hesitated. "Of course, my Lord."_

"_That is all. You're dismissed."_

*.*.*

After Draco was washed up, he walked out of the bathroom. _I have to tell her what's going on tonight. _As he stepped out and into the hallway, he saw Hermione sitting on the couch, arms crossed, and her brows pushed together in a look of either anger or confusion.

_Wonderful, _Draco scowled. He hadn't even told her the bad news and she was _already _angry. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _

"We need to talk," the witch insisted.

Draco sighed, "Indeed."


	6. Floodgate

**Author's**** no****te:** Sorry I've been MIA. One big change to this chapter is that it isn't separated by POV. It's too interwoven and I hate it when authors rewrite scenes in different characters' perceptions.

Anyways, as always, _**please review**_. Since I don't have a beta, I'm looking for critique. After this story is complete, I'll probably end up reposting the edited version on Hawthorne and Vine or Granger Enchanted.

Also, are any of you guys interested in knowing my Tumblr url? If so, PM me.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 6 - Floodgate**

Hermione waited impatiently in the sitting room while Draco made them tea in the kitchenette. She could hear the kettle crying out as Draco pulled out the china tea set. After a couple of minutes, he entered the sitting room, holding out a cup to Hermione.

"I thought you had your house elves make your tea," Hermione commented, surprised.

"Some things are better done yourself, Hermione."

"Oh, so I'm 'Hermione' now, huh?" she scoffed.

"That is your name, isn't it?" Draco retorted.

"Well, usually I'm 'Granger' or 'Mudblood'. Sometimes you like to get really specific and I'm '_filthy_ little Mudblood'. But I've never been 'Hermione' to you."

Draco simply shrugged, refusing to speak further on the subject.

"I feel like you're hiding something from me, Malfoy." Hermione took a sip of her tea. "Three sugars, two creams?"

Distracted and bending over to set his cup on the coffee table, Draco nodded in response. "Isn't that how you take it?"

"Yes, but…" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "How would you know how I take my tea?"

Draco looked up at Hermione and coughed. "I paid attention at Hogwarts. You had the same thing every morning, you know. Not exactly a mystery."

"I suppose," Hermione sighed. She knew it was bollocks, but she decided it wasn't the time. "Anyways, you go first. What do you have to tell me?"

Draco paused for a moment, obviously not wanting to reveal his news. "The Dark Lord… he requests your presence."

Hermione's heart dropped and she raised her hand up to her chest, as if to catch it. For a moment, she sat there, mouth gaping and eyes wide. Finally, she clenched her jaw and replied, "Request denied."

Draco chuckled and took a sip of his tea. "It's not that simple, Granger."

"Well, I don't care. I'm not going. I'm not. I can't. I won't face him."

"I thought you were a Gryffindor."

"I might be a Gryffindor, but that doesn't mean I have a death wish!" she insisted.

"Death wish? The death wish would be refusing to go. Besides, you have no choice. You are my slave, remember?"

Hermione glared at Draco. "I am nobody's slave, Draco Malfoy. Not yours and certainly not _his_."

"That's not how he sees it, Granger. And you will be anything he requires or I require, if it keeps you alive."

"Why do you care so much? If I stay alive."

"You're my ticket out of here." Draco lied. Or was it a lie? Yes, it was the only way he could get out of this hellhole, but it certainly was not the why he wanted her alive.

"If I were a simple ticket out, then why did you save me from Bellatrix's torture?" the bright witch pointed out.

Draco paused, taking in the fact that she remembered what happened with Aunt Bella. "I might be an arse sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'm a sadist. Do you think I enjoyed seeing you tortured?"

"Um, that's exactly what I thought. You've always hated me. If you wanted a way out, why didn't you go with Harry and Ron? "

"As if they would have let me go with them!" He scoffed.

"You could have gotten a ticket out with Dumbledore. I know that he offered you one, the night Snape killed him."

"Maybe I wasn't ready then. Besides, since I stayed, I was able to become the Dark Lord's third-in-command."

Hermione's eyes widened, "What?"

"That's why he requests your company…for my induction."

"Your induction?"

"Into the inner circle."

"I…I'm shocked," she said honestly, setting her cup down.

"You and me both," Draco said with a scowl. It was definitely not what he had wanted.

"What…what are we going to do? This changes our plans."

"I realize that. But it can work out for the better. I can get more information for the Order. The more information I have for them, the better the chances are that our side will win."

"_Our_ side?" Hermione scoffed again and stood up with her arms crossed. "I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I don't believe any of this. Why? If you're Volde—" Draco stood up and glared at her. "I mean, the Dark Lord's third-in-command, doesn't that mean you're pretty much set? You're at the top."

"I told you, Granger. Every second my mother is here, she is in danger. Just because I'm higher in command doesn't mean that my family is immune from his wrath. No one is."

"And you think that you would be if you joined the Order? Betraying him would make you his second target, right after Harry."

"Well, I'm counting on Potter to win the war."

"You think that he will?"

Draco paused, and then said softly, "He has to."

"And why is that?" Hermione breathed.

"You think he doesn't?"

"No, I agree. I'm just curious about why you're putting your faith in him. It's out of character for you to put faith in anybody but yourself. "

"I told you. I don't believe in all of this blood purity nonsense."

"Nonsense…" Hermione mused, inching closer. She could smell his cologne, which made her pulse quicken. "And what made you think it was nonsense? Because I remember very clearly in school you believed in it fervently."

Draco's heart raced. He was hyperaware of everything and his mind was racing. Should he tell her the truth?

"See! There, Malfoy! You're hiding something from me, I know it."

"Granger, you're being ridiculous, I'm not—"

"Oh, don't give me that bollocks! I can see it in your eyes."

"You're not ready to know."

"Not ready to know what?"

Draco shook his head and turned away from her. She grabbed his arm. "No! Tell me!"

The feeling of her touch sent him off. A rush of emotions flowed through him until he could no longer control himself. Quickly he spun around and grabbed both of her arms, pulling her towards him and kissing her full on the lips.

Hermione's first reaction was to pull away. She tried, she really did, but she found herself sinking into his kiss, as if it were a tub filled with warm water. She could feel her face grow hot and her arms tingle. In her head, she saw herself pulling him into her. They were in school clothes, in the potions lab. In her head, she felt his hands gripping her hair and holding her close_._ She removed her arms from his grip and pulled him closer with the collar of his shirt, repeating what she saw in her head. It felt so familiar.

When Draco noticed her pulling him into the kiss, he deepened it. He opened his mouth slightly to nip her bottom lip. Hermione gasped and he used the moment to rub his tongue against hers. It had been nearly a year since Malfoy had kissed like this, and bloody hell, did he miss it. He could feel his erection pressing against his trousers.

Hermione, too, could feel his bulge against her stomach. In her head, she tentatively touched it, rubbing it slightly before moving to unbuckle his belt. Suddenly, alarms went off in her head and she pulled away from him. Gasping, she asked, "What was that, Malfoy?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, exasperated. Gods, a part of him just wanted to tell her, to get it through her thick skull. He just wanted her to remember.

"I…I…"

_Hermione giggled as she felt cold fingers run under her sweater and up her back. She giggled again, and then moaned as hot breath tickled her neck. "Draco, stop. Prof—" she moaned again as he bit her neck. She tried to wiggle away. "Professor Snape will be back any minute, and if he sees that we are snogging rather than scrubbing the cauldrons, I'm sure he won't be too—" His arms wrapped around her, and his fingers roamed under the fabric of her skirt and played with the band around her knickers. _

"We've…"

_Draco turned her around and pulled her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding her in place with his hands on her bum and back. He placed her on the desk behind them and began to unbutton her shirt. _

"Oh gods…" She grabbed her head and stumbled backwards as the memory forced its way back to her. Draco began to reach for her, his face plastered with shock.

_Draco's mouth trailed hot, wet kisses across her abdomen as he continued to unbutton. Once he finished, his hands moved behind her to swiftly unclasp her bra. _

"_I think you've had too much practice with that…" Hermione heard herself comment. She could feel Draco chuckle against her skin. _

"_Months of snogging you has given me a lot of practice with that…"_

"Months…?"

"_Hmm…and you expect me to believe that I was the only one you've…practiced on?"_

"_No," he smirked, leaning forward to kiss her. "But you're the only one that has mattered." _

Hermione sat on the couch in stunned silence. She was too afraid to look up at Draco. The tension in the room was so palpable, she shivered. Through her eyelashes, she could see Draco's fists clench.

"So…" he broke the silence. "You remember?"

***.*.***

**That's it. Please review. :)**


	7. Precipice

**Author's Note: **I have a lot of work coming up this weekend, so I figured I'd sit down and get this chapter out before I'd be too busy to even see straight. I might post another chapter later today, as well, if time permits. Thank you for reading! PLEASE review with any comments or suggestions!

**Chapter 7 – Precipice **

**Hermione:**

"What," she gaped at him, "what was that?"

What were those? Why was she…with Draco? Why were his hands all over her in her head, rubbing her with such familiarity? The only time that she could recall ever being touched like that was with Ron, right after… Right after…what? She remembered being upset, but for the life of her, Hermione could not remember why. All she could remember were the tear-drenched kisses with Ron and their intimate night together. But she could not remember why she had been so upset that night.

Hermione's mind was racing at a speed greater than Draco's ability to give answers. It caused her such great pain, like needles being prodded in every lobe of her brain.

"Tell me!" She shouted and Draco opened his mouth to speak. "No, you're messing with me," She interrupted. "You must be messing with my mind, I—I shouldn't have eaten a thing you gave me. I shouldn't have believed you. Oh god, oh god, I'm such a fool. I thought…I thought I could trick you and get out of here…but then…but then I thought maybe you might be telling the truth for a minute…it all seemed so…_convincing!_" She spat. Draco moved forward, reaching out to her, but she snapped. Her arm flew in front of her and smacked the wizard in the face, just like she did in third year. "Don't touch me! Don't you DARE touch me, Death Eater!"

Using Draco's shock to her advantage, she quickly ran into the master bedroom and locked the door behind her. For reinforcement, she pushed a dresser in front of it. Hermione could feel her blood pumping through her veins in such a heighted awareness. This had happened previous times when she had to get out of a situation or save Harry and Ron's lives. This time, she had to save her own, and she did not have her boys to back her up.

Hermione turned away from the door, ignoring Draco pounding on it. She looked in front of her, at the window. She had tried opening it before, in vain, but she did not consider flinging something at it. She ran to the bed and grabbed the nightstand. With a grunt, she picked it up and moved closer to the window.

"Hermione! Stop this! Let me explain! Please do not make me blow this door down!"

With only a second's pause, she flung the nightstand at the window with all of her might. A burst of light surrounded the window and the nightstand. Magically, the nightstand moved itself back in its correct position.

Hermione stumbled backwards in defeat. She was stuck here and there was nothing she could do about it.

**Draco: **

Hearing Hermione's scream, Draco burst into the room. He hadn't wanted to break the door, but it seemed like the only option.

"Granger! You have to calm yourself!" Draco flicked his wand, disabling her from moving. He approached the sniffling witch carefully and slowly. "I'm not trying to trick you. I did not drug you. Besides, what potion would give you such severe flashes?

I know you're confused, Granger, but please believe that I had have been completely honest about wanting to join the Order. Merlin, I swear to you, please believe me. I know it's hard, but it's the only chance you got. It's the only chance we got. So please, Granger. Just let me explain."

He moved in front of her so that he could look her in the eyes. "Are you going to be calm now? Can I unbind you?" Hermione blinked in confirmation and he released her.

Once she was free, she let out a breath. "What was all of that then, Malfoy? Because I sure as hell would _never_…" She paused, allowing herself time to calm down. "I certainly don't remember snogging you. So is this some trick to get me to trust you? To put thoughts in my head? You're putting your thoughts in my head?"

"No, those aren't thoughts." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. This was not how he planned this. Not at all. Everything was spiraling out of his grasp and he feared that he might lose control of the situation. And if he did, that meant that they were both dead.

"Then. What. Are. They. Malfoy?"

"They're memories, Granger. Of sixth year. Of us."

**Hermione: **

"What do you mean they're memories? If they're memories, why don't I remember what built up to…to that? Why can't I recall the context? Why am I just remembering those bits?"

"The memory charm I cast on you wasn't strong enough."

"Memory ch- MEMORY CHARM? You have to be bloody kidding me. So you're saying this actually happened?" She scoffed. "What would make ME do…that… with YOU?"

Hermione could see his jaw clench and his nostrils flair. "I loved you. You loved me."

Hermione's could have sworn her heart stopped in that moment. She couldn't help it, but her cheeks felt warm and her stomach clenched. "No…," she whispered. "I don't believe you. Show me."

Now Draco's face was unreadable. He stood there, staring at her for at least a minute before he said, "I can't. That would require a Pensieve, Legilimency, or returning your memories."

"So?"

"So, Granger, I can't just go down and borrow my father's Pensieve! And I'm not bloody giving you my WAND so you can hex me and leave! And it could take weeks to properly restore your memory. That's time we do not have to waste."

"You said you love me, right? If you loved me you'd do this for me. I need to know that what you say is true. If not, you won't get any of my help," Hermione protested.

Draco glared at her, shaking his head. "Fine, but I'm setting the wards so no matter what you're not running out of here and getting us both killed."

He swiftly moved out of the way of the toppled dresser and out of the room. This gave Hermione a moment alone. She softly gasped and grabbed her chest. She couldn't believe what was happening. It defied all logic. She was officially in an alternate universe.

Everything was about to change. Hermione could feel it in her bones. She felt like she was on the precipice, staring down at the fall. No matter what, despite all of her Gryffindor courage, Hermione Granger was scared.

She was scared of the trust she was about to put into Malfoy and the trust he was putting into her. She was scared of finding out the truth about them, about his motives. She was scared that she wasn't the person she thought she was.

But this wasn't the time for an identity crisis. They were on the brink of a war and no matter what, she had to stay alive and fight, if not for herself, then for Harry and Ron. She needed to be brave and she needed to be able to survive whatever would come next.


	8. Obliviate

**Author's note: **I hope this chapter clears up any confusion. If you have any questions, please review! Or if you don't…please review! :)

**Chapter 8 - Obliviate**

**Hermione: **

Hermione couldn't stop herself from hyperventilating as Draco was in the other room setting the wards. Her body felt clammy and wet with sweat and her heart was pounding hard, causing every part of her body to throb.

"Oh God," she breathed heavily, wiping the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'm having a panic attack."

Her entire body was on alert, telling her that she needed to run. It was the same thing that happened whenever she thought of failing or when a wand that was held by a Death Eater was pointed straight at her face. She stumbled towards the bed and lied down, hoping that her body would calm itself before Draco came back. With her head in her hands, she took a calming breath and became to evaluate the situation that was thrust upon her.

_I have been captured by Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy is my captor. He claims to want to join the Order and help overthrow the Dark Lord. He also claims that we had a…relationship… our 6__th__ year._

Hermione tried to recall the details of her that year and fell short. She had a general concept of what went on, but she felt as if chunks of her life had been taken away from her.

_One thing is certain, I _was _Oblivated. I just need to find out what happened during that time. Draco had to be involved. He wouldn't know that I had those memory gaps unless they involved him in some way. But it's absurd to think that I would have started a relationship with him. He hated me. I know this. And I felt…I don't know anymore. He made me so…angry. Furious. But I didn't hate him. After all of that, I could only feel pity for him, ever since first year. But would I have started a relationship with him? What would make _me _and _him _become involved? _

Hermione's heart finally had slowed now to a normal pace. She sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed her sweaty hands against her jean-clad thighs.

"Merlin, help me."

**Draco:**

This is not how he planned things to happen. He didn't even know for sure if he ever wanted her to find out about their relationship again. He had taken her by surprise when he had Obliviated her. It was the night he had let the Death Eaters in, and she had tried to stop him.

*.*.*

_Draco tightly grabbed Hermione's hips and trust upwards one final time between her straddling thighs. Her fluttering around him began to fade, and her breath began to steady again. She bent down over his face, cocooning them between her hair. Draco ran one hand up from her hip to her bra, squeezing the swell of her breast. He raised his head to meet the crook of her neck and licked, sucked, bit, and kissed her. He left his trail of love marks from her neck down to her breast. It was the last time he would be with her like this, and he had to savor every second of it. _

_He swiftly flipped her off of him so he could hover over her. Her messy hair was splayed across the pillow and she was looking up at him with those eyes that let him know that she was his. Hermione bit her lip nervously under his scrutiny. _

"_I love you." Draco told her. He knew that in less than an hour, she wouldn't remember it. But she needed to know that now. He needed to know it._

"_I love you, too." She replied with a smile, as if it were simple. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him. After a couple seconds, she pulled away._

"_What's wrong?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed._

_His heart sunk. This was the moment. He got off the bed and pulled on his pants and trousers. _

"_We need to talk." _

"_O..kay, then...Talk." He could hear the fear in her voice. _

"_Get dressed first."_

_She got up and began to get dressed without a word. Once they were finished, she asked again what was wrong._

_Draco stared down at the wand in his hands. "Today I have to let the Death Eaters in. I have to kill Dumbledore."_

"_Yeah, but you're not going through with it. You told me that you're not going through with it." Hermione insisted._

_Draco didn't have it in him to look at her. "Things change." _

"_What do you mean 'things change'? Do you realize what you're saying?"_

"_I do. I have to do this. I was chosen."_

"_You have to be joking. Draco, this isn't funny." Her voice didn't sound confident. _

"_We're on different sides of a war, Granger. What did you think would happen?"_

"_Oh, so I'm 'Granger' now that you're done shagging me?" She spat. "And I thought you were better. I thought that you would—" _

"_Thought that I would what? Join the Order and get myself and my family killed for treason?"_

_She had nothing to say._

"_I'm sorry. I really am." _

"_What are you going to do? Kill me? At least be a man and bloody look at me!"_

_He raised his gaze to her. Her hands were clenched and her face was red. Her eyes were full of tears._

"_No. I am not going to kill you. I'm going to save you."_

"_What do you m—"_

"Obliviate_."_

*.*.*

Draco Malfoy was certain that was the most painful experience of his miserable fucking life. Even being Crucioed by the Dark Lord himself couldn't hold a candle.

He knew that there was a reversal to the charm, but it was difficult and needed the assistance of a Healer. Unlucky for them, none were around. A part of Draco hoped that showing Hermione his memories of that time would bring her back to him. Or at least one step closer to reversing the memory charm all together.

After he was finished setting the wards, he finally reentered the master bedroom. Hermione was sitting on the other side of the bed, facing the wall with her head down. Her face was turned away from him.

"How did it happen?"

Draco paused. She must have meant their relationship.

"You'll see it when you search through my mind."

"I know. I want to hear it first."

"We were paired together in Potions class. We kept bickering so much that our potion failed and Slughorn gave us detention for a week. He just made us practice making different potions ever day…sometimes he would make us clean cauldrons, too. Anyways, he was never there. He always went to his courters to nap. On the third day, he told us to make Amortentia. Once it was finished… you asked me what I smelled. I know what I would sense…so, I just told you."

"What did you smell?"

"Vanilla and parchment. It smelled like you. You were quiet for a while then you told me what it smelled like to you. Can you remember?"

"I…I don't know."

"Well, you told me it was new parchment, cologne, and apples."

"So? What does that mean?"

"Don't act dumb." Draco sighed.

"What? I'm not acting dumb! How dare you!"

"I believe the brightest witch of her age can figure out what I smell like." He scoffed.

"I still don't believe that. I would have never been…"

"What? Attracted to me?" He laughed. "Well, now, we both know that's a lie."

"It's not a lie! You hated me."

"So? Did you hate me?"

"Yes." She lied.

"You are such a liar, Granger."

She shook her head and said nothing. They both stayed quiet for a while before Draco broke the silence.

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"Is the Princess of Gryffindor scared?" He joked.

"Yes, I am." She said seriously.

This caught Draco by surprised. He looked over at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"You're asking for a lot of my trust. You're telling me to believe this…this story. Something that is so ridiculous and…life changing. Do you realize that?"

"Yes, I do." Draco said softly, rubbing his hands together. "If it's any consolation, I didn't plan on you finding out this way."

"Is there any good way for me to find this out?" She almost laughed.

"No," He smirked. "I guess there isn't."

"Okay, I'm ready now." She said after a moment.

Before Draco handed her his wand, he stopped her. "You know that I'm putting a lot of trust in you, too."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes." She whispered and took his wand. "I know."


	9. Parchment and Vanilla

**Author's Note:** I'm terribly sorry for such the long delay. I had finals, then immediately after, I had to go to work. Finally, I have finally had a couple weekends free so I could write. Hopefully, I'll be able to pop out the next chapters with more ease, now that this one is out of the way. Also, I hope that this chapter is better than my last… Enjoy! And don't forget to REVIEW!

**Chapter Nine – "Parchment and Vanilla"**

Draco stood in front of Hermione, his wand hanging loosely from his hands. Hermione was looking at him directly in the eyes for the first time since she'd been in the Manor. Actually, he thought, it had been much longer than that. She had looked at him once at the end of sixth year, after he wiped her memories and before he escaped with the rest of the Death Eaters...

It was after he had backed out of killing Dumbledore, and Aunt Bella was furious. They were about to leave the Astronomy Tower, but he stayed back for a minute. Draco dragged himself to the edge of the tower where his dead Headmaster had fallen. Draco looked down to see his Headmaster's body lying face up, hands out, with the smallest bit of blood on the edges of his mouth. Draco felt his hearth clench in guilt as he saw people beginning to gather around the wizard's corpse. A fourth-year Ravenclaw girl let out a sob and fell to her knees. Others did the same, or held onto their friends and partners for support. These were Draco's classmates. Some of them were friendly to him. _He grew up with them_. They were all he knew, and he did this to them.

Draco was about to leave when he saw _her_. In that moment, he felt his self-hate weight down on him, crushing in his bones and restricting his breath. In that moment, he felt like dying would be a mercy, a mercy he didn't deserve. She looked up at him and his muscles forced him to move back into the shadows. Her eyes were staring right at him. Hatred. Her eyes were ablaze with hatred. Let me die, he begged, let me die…

*.*.*

Hermione was ready. At least, she forced herself to be. She repeated her mantra in her head: I am a Gryffindor. I am brave. I am a Gryffindor. I am _brave_…

It was one thing to go on adventure alongside her best friends, knowing that they'd have her back no matter what, but it was another thing to put her trust completely in her captor, her torturer, her childhood enemy. Her lover?

She knew from the moment Harry and Ron saved her from the troll in the bathroom that she could trust them. She could be vulnerable with them. Could she with Draco? Or would it come back to bite her in the arse?

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

She blinked and looked away for a moment, before meeting his gaze again, "I suppose."

She took his wand out of his hand, grazing her skin against his. She could hear him exhale at the physical contact. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Alright. Um, after this is over…"

"Yes?"

"Will I be able to get back my own memories?" She asked, fiddling with the string on her jumper.

"Yes. An experienced healer will be able to do it." He assured her. "My spell wasn't that strong, obviously, since your memories are already leaking back. However, seeing them through my mind might trigger the release of the rest of your memories. But it might be a bit confusing. They most likely won't be in order."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Severus taught me all I know about Legilimency and Occulumency," He said with a shrug.

"So, is this part of the normal curriculum?" She snapped, immediately feeling angry at the mention of her former professor. "Teaching you how to give your victims back their memories?"

Draco clenched his jaw and shook his head. "I asked him about this."

"Ah, so you were planning on giving me back my memories, hm?"

"Of _course_ I was!" He sounded pained.

Hermione looked down and shook her head. "I'm sorry; this is all just so much…"

"Gods, don't apologize to me." He pleaded. Surprised, Hermione looked back up at him. Draco was running his fingers through his nearly-white hair. "I feel terrible about it, Hermione."

"I didn't know you could feel guilt." She crossed her arms defensively, out of reflex.

"Well, now you know." He retorted.

After a pregnant pause, Hermione finally spoke.

"Do you regret it?"

"I don't know. It's complicated. Just...look in my mind. You'll know." Draco touched her arm, pulling it back up so her wand was pointing at him. "Do it."

"Okay…" she exhaled, a little shakily.

"Are you ready?" He murmured.

Hermione nodded, then after another moment she shouted, "Legilimens!"

*.*.*

Hermione could hardly control the assault of memories flowing throw her mind with such ferocity. It was like trying to grip water with her hands; it was useless. So she just let it take over her.

The first vision was one from Potions class with Professor Slughorn. She could hear feminine voice describe different potions. She soon realized that it was her voice.

"_That one there is Amortentia…the most powerful love potion in the world…" _Memory-Hermione said. Her voice was airy and dreamlike. Hermione was unsure if it was because of the fact that it was a memory or if it was because that's how her voice actually sounded. The vision faded slightly and it began to flash, as if it was fast forwarding. Then, she saw Draco bump into her, causing her to knock over her cauldron.

"_You vile cockroach! You did that on purpose! My potion is ruined!" _Memory-Hermione screeched. _I remember that_, Hermione thought, feeling angry again.

"_Your potion? It was mine as well, Mudblood," _Draco shot back.

"_Mister Mal-foy!" _Slughorn shouted from the other end of the classroom, his face becoming red. _"Don't you dare use that language in my classroom! You, as well, Miss Granger! Detention, the both of you!"_

The memory faded and many others began flashing. Her and Draco yelling at each other while furiously washing cauldrons, Hermione stirring the cauldron while Draco chopped the ingredients, Slughorn napping at his desk and the two of them withholding laughter at the sight. The flashes were soon replaced by another vision. It was the moment Draco had described to her earlier. Hermione and Draco were assigned to make Amortentia, an especially difficult potion to brew. For the first time, thanks to a common goal and days of detention in solace to break the ice between the duo, they were able to work professionally and with only a bit of insincere bickering. Once the potion was finally complete, Hermione could see a proud smile form on Memory-Hermione's lips.

"_So…what do you smell?"_

Memory-Draco gaped at her for a long while, astonishment on his face that she had talked to him in such a casual tone, before stepping forward and wafting the aroma towards his nose.

"_I smell," _Draco sniffed and closed his eyes,_ "parchment…and vanilla."_


	10. Please Read!

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to be **editing** what I have so far. I realize that a lot of my chapters aren't the most organized or well written, and there are things that I wanted to put in there but have forgotten in the rush to get out a chapter. Because of my disapproval of what I've written so far, it's been hard for me to write because I just look back and groan and think of the ways I should've written something.

**So the chapters I have up now WILL remain up, I'll just be replacing each one. Each of the edited chapters will be labeled in the author's note as such.**

With this, **I should have it edited and a brand new chapter up by Monday**. I would highly suggest reading the new, edited chapters, even if you've read the story up to this point already.

Thank you!

Sincerely,

N.F.

P.S.

If you choose to stick with me through this week of editing, I thank you and promise that you won't regret it. I will make sure everything I post will be of quality, including more in character. 3


End file.
